


Reunions

by valafatoren



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: Fluff, Gen, post will of empress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valafatoren/pseuds/valafatoren
Summary: The Circle reunites over lunch.





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to revisit some of my faves, so they ended up visiting each other. Enjoy <3

 “Oh, hurry up Uncle they’re almost here!” Sandry called as she hurtled down the stairs, a platter of steaming food in her arms. She dumped it on the table, a quick flick of her fingers smoothing out the tablecloth as she flew to the door.

A knock sounded, and she smoothed out her dress, settling her breath as she calmly opened the door, a broad smile on her face as she took in the soaked young man.

“It’s raining,” Briar remarked glumly, as he came in, hanging up his wet coat.

“Yes, I can see,” Sandry remarked back, blue eyes clear and innocent, “What a fascinating discovery.”

They paused, and then both cracked into grins at identical moments, Sandry sweeping him up into a hug, crying “I haven’t seen you in so long!” as he laughed and returned the hug.

“It’s been one month,” he protested, “but if I’d known I was coming back to this miserable weather I would have stayed longer.”

“Oh!” Sandry flared and hit him playfully, “Well you’re trapped here now.” Briar rolled his eyes affectionately and she felt a warm glow inside of her, one that only appeared when she was surrounded by her family.

“Are Daj and Tris here yet?” Briar questioned, leaning against the table and grabbing a piece of steaming bread and juggling it between his hands. Sandry wrapped her knuckle against one of his arms, causing him to drop the bread and look up at her cheekily.

“Not yet and we’re waiting for them to eat,” she informed him seriously, crossing her arms in mock anger. Briar pouted and sighed, then nudged her with his elbow. She nudged him back, and turned her face so he couldn’t see quite how happy she was to have him back. A second later she felt an arm sling around her shoulder, and wrapped one around him in return.

“So what have you been up to?” he questioned, leaning into her comfortably.  

“Not much,” she sighed, “still helping Uncle run the castle.” She paused. “It’s good work though, and I enjoy it.”

“You’re rather good at it, so I hear,” Briar remarked casually, and Sandry flushed with pride. “Good enough that the Duke might make you his heir.” He raised a single eyebrow at her, and she rolled her eyes back. He raised another and when a solid knock came to the door, she leapt up to grab it.

“Daj!” she exclaimed, jumping onto the larger girl, who returned the embrace with similar gusto.

“Nothing much has changed about our dear Sandry,” Daja said, smiling,  as they finally broke apart and she walked over to greet the others.

“Well, that’s true enough about her nose size,” Briar quipped, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sandry whirled, hands flying to her hips, “You take that back Briar.”

He raised his hands in surrender and shrugged, though he failed to hide the fond smile on his face. Sandry felt Daja behind her, wrapping her arms from the back.

“It’s good to see you again,” the older girl said quietly, “Change can be fun, but it’s good to be here with friends.”

“I agree,” Sandry said, choking out the reply. She beckoned to Briar who joined the hug with good humour.

“Oh good,” came a crotchety voice from the doorway, “You did this without me. Can we get onto the food now?”

“Tris!” came the joint exclamation.

“Yes, you know my name,” she said dryly as she was met with shining smiles.

“Get in here old girl,” Briar rolled his eyes and held out an arm. The four of them stayed like that together for a few blissful moments, inhaling the sensation of being at home in your heart.

Someone’s stomach rumbled, and Sandry flushed pink, “I think that means we should probably get onto the food.”

“Finally,” Tris grumbled affectionately, taking a seat and beginning to serve.

With all of them seated around the table, laughing and joking over food, Sandry sighed contently. They might stray sometimes, but she knew they would always be together. Because they were the circle. Always.


End file.
